In many sports it is desirable to repeatedly practice a physical motion wherein an object strikes a sport projectile such as a golf ball type, baseball type, and/or a football type projectile.
In the sport of golf, practicing the physical motion of swinging a golf club and striking a golf ball allows one to become a successful golfer. In particular, the ability to consistently repeat a golf swing, so as to obtain a consistent flight of a golf ball, is important to becoming a successful golfer.
In the sport of golf there are many ways to practice the art of striking a golf ball. A method most similar to actually playing golf on a golf course is to hit or drive standard or regulation golf balls at a driving range. However, practice-driving ranges are often inconveniently located, and they are expensive. Alternative to the use of a driving range, one can use standard golf balls to practice in the backyard of a home, in a vacant lot, or in an open field. However, practicing a full golf swing in this type of a geographic area leaves much to be desired. Often a back yard is not large enough to enable a golfer to use long distance golf clubs, and vacant lots or fields are often not readily available. Further, unless a golf swing is somewhat consistent, retrieving standard golf balls can be a tedious and time-consuming activity. Another alternative is to hit standard golf balls into a net. However, this option prevents observation of the ball's flight through the air. While a golfer can practice his or her swing using this option, it is difficult to judge whether a swing actually produces a desired flight of a standard golf ball. Another alternative is to hit a non-standard, lightweight golf ball, such as a foam or hollow plastic golf balls. However these non-standard golf balls are so light that the “club's feel”, as the golf club impacts this type of non-standard golf ball, is insignificant when compared with striking a standard golf ball. In addition, the flight of such a light weight, non-standard golf ball is not a realistic experience. Furthermore, wind currents that may have little influence on a standard golf ball can greatly influence the flight of these non-standard, lightweight practice golf balls. Yet another option is to practice hitting a standard golf ball into a net using expensive tracking devices. These devices can monitor the ball's speed, trajectory and spin, and then report a theoretical flight path for the standard golf ball. None of the above options are satisfactory, leaving most serious practice to the driving range.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a practice or non-standard sport projectile to be used when practicing a golf swing, when practicing a football kick, and/or when practicing a baseball swing. The non-standard sport projectile should mimic the “impact feel” of a standard sport projectile. It should also mimic the flight path of a standard sport projectile. Finally, the non-standard sport projectile should be capable of use within a relatively small geographic area.